Death
by betrayed miko
Summary: After the group has been slain why does Naraku order Hakodoshi and Kagura to retrieve Kagome's corpse.


Inuyasha draws Tetsiega smelling Kagura's scent in the area.

Looks back slowly at his movements before grabbing her bow drawing an arrow. "Which one of the incarnations Inuyasha?"

He let out a snarl. "Its Kagura her damn it its hakudosuhi too." Readies herself as she looks around the surroundings watching for any signs Kagura would surprise them from.

He moved quickly jumping high into air dodging g a horde of demons.. She moved in silently. "Dance of Dragon." Her attacks aimed strait at Kagome who had been standing behind Inuyasha and the others.

He jumps in front of Kagura's attack redirecting the attack to him stay away from Kagome!" He growled She Smirked sitting far off from the scene before using the her fan to uproot trees and other foundations knocking his sword away into a near by mountain out of reach. He jumped up reaching for Tetsiega he missed it falling away "Damn it!" He cursed at the sword just out of reach. He missed causing him to fall on both knees he staggered to stand. Kagome dropped her bow and arrow running toward him kneeling beside him trying to help him stand her hands going to his shoulder. He grabs hold of Kagome's shoulder pulling on it for support finally stands after half a minute of staggering. He looks to where Tetsiega was frowns and looks back at Kagura bearing his claw he attacks her.

Kagura smirks watching him after a few moments her fan flowing down a jet of wind illuminating sending him back into the forest hitting a few trees watching him fall to his knees. "My work here is done..."

He stands up defiantly refusing to give up he staggers back on his feet where do you think your going Kagura!" He hollered his hands still formed a fist

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand quickly. "...Inuyasha you can't fight her like this!"

Kagura smirked a little more as she floating near him almost tauntingly. "Have you had enough half breed."

At hearing the words half-breed he snaps attacking the floating Kagura with his claws yet again "Iron reverse soul stealer!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She moved as if it had not been a problem before sending another wave this time towards the girl that stood a few feet away the force picking up digging into the ground. He leaped into the blast again redirecting the attack at him leave Kagome alone!" He growled… Every breaking moment he was turning more and more fierce

"...Inuyasha you can't keep fighting like this!" Kagome looked at him fear illuminating across her face as she reached for his hand. He pulled his hand back and leapt at Kagura heart now pulsating. She moved away sending another attack at him. He slowly his heart thudded he grew sharper claws he screamed in agony his screams becoming growls strange marking appear on his face he places claws on his face growling

Kagome ran to him grabbing hold of his shoulder as Kagura moved higher staying out of his distance as she watched his transformation. "...Inuyasha..." She spoke sadly trying to get him to return to her. He stood eyes glowing crimson red his claws had grown sharper he stands growling and snarling looking at Kagura something was different he arched his back and leaped at the floating Kagura growling and snarling as he attacked her. She shifted once more sending another wave of wind hitting him sending him into the mountainside before she took off out of sight. Kagome walks toward him slowly and cautiously. "Inuyasha...?" She ran over toward where he had falling going through the ruble looking for his body. The figure approaches the rubble growling and snarling...

She stepped back slowly. "Inuyasha..." She looked to him sadly her eyes full of sadness before she moved forward once more toward him. His eyes glowed crimson red his arm covered in his own blood he snarled looking toward her. She stands in front of him reaching out for him placing her hand to his cheek softly. Snarls loudly and claws Kagome's arm snarling and growling he got closer to attack again Steps back grabbing hold of her arm as she let out a weak before looking back up to him sadly. His eyes glow crimson red and attacks Kagome snarling and growling clawing at her other arm. She stumbles back before heading into the forest blood dripping onto the ground melting the snow. He continues to follows Kagome's dripping blood as he snarled inhaling her scent. Sniffing the air snarling and growling get nearer the scent of Kagome's is now picked up follows it to a tree. She looked up to him sadly as she struggled to pick herself up out of the snow she had a small cut on her head from the fall blood rolling down her face.

Something flies toward the half demon cutting him deeply he bleeds and snarls. She looked toward the direction of the attack struggling to see who had tried to bring the hanyou down. "... Inuyasha..." She spoke weakly. He sniffed the air and ran off to where the blade came from… She collected her weapon quickly as Miroku came up behind her with her his wind tunnel ready just incase they could not subdue the angry hanyou. He snarled at the sight or Miroku and Sango he then charged at them using his claws to attack the taijiya and the monk. They both stopped quickly as Sango let her boomerang fly into the air toward Inuyasha Miroku moving in front of her to protect her. Uses claws to attack the couple fist waves claw sending blades of blood after the taijiya.

Miroku stood in front of Sango taking the attack into his wind tunnel the boomerang coming back hitting Inuyasha across the back. He growled as he was hit by hiraikotsu falling onto back growling as hiraikotsu kits him across his face growling as he stands up kimono now covered in his blood. Her weapon lands a few feet away as she moves to grab it Miroku following after her his hand open in case he tries to run at them.

He growled using ketsuegi no ha at the unsuspecting Sango attacking both of them purposely growling and snarling covered in his own ketsuegi. They both fall their wounds bleeding as they both struggled to stand up Miroku moving in front of Sango. Growling and snarling leaps at the taijin claws bared striking her armor and making her drop hiraikotsu. Miroku grabbed hold of Inuyasha's leg trying to pull him away from Sango. He uses claws to dig into Miroku's chest killing him almost instantly. Tears rolled down Sango's face seeing Miroku's hand fall limp before she looked up to Inuyasha blood rolling from her lips. He looked down at Sango blood dripping from claws eyes glowing crimson red he arches his back and attacks the unarmed Sango She looked to him angry in her eyes as she tried her last attempt to subduing him moving her arm a blade coming out as she jammed it into his left leg.

Growls in pain twitching as blade is stuck in his leg claws her jugular vain cutting it and making her deeply wounded. She struggled for air her grip failing her before she closed her eyes the blade falling to the side. Inuyasha returns slowly his eyes still filled with lust for killing blood dripped from his claws as he moved in on his kill that he had left. She looked up to him weakly she was on her side in a puddle of her own blow the snow melting from the warmth.

He growls approaching Kagome blood thirst he jumps at her growling and dripping blood simultaneously. She screamed out in pain as she griped onto his hatori trying to hold onto him tears rolling down her face. "...Inuyasha... Please stop..." He growls and stabs claws into her chest watching her die a tear falls from his eyes he growls as Kagome lays the dead. She lays motionless her eyes still open as they grew dull her hand falling from his shirt slowly. A child appears clapping his eyes glow with demonic aura he wore a white kimono and his hair was white in his left hand he held a spear like object the child appeared no more than 8 years old. Kagura kept her distance as she watched him and the hanyou. The hanyou stepped back slowly standing in front of Kagome his new kill protectively as he watched the boy before running toward him. The boy prepares his halberd and sends kurayami no ha after Inuyasha jumping back easily dodging the hanyou he smiled evilly as he jumped back… He fell to his knees slowly standing as placed his claws in his chest growling as he attacked once more. Smiling kicking off Inuyasha blades of darkness hitting him. He struggled to move out of the way never making it as he fell forward the attack pinning him to the ground this time no longer trying to get up his growls become fiercer as his claws dug into the ground.

Pacing toward the half-breed very slowly as he was giving him the opportunity to stand. He struggled standing slowly getting to his feet as he grabbed hold of the boy his hands around the boy's throat. He uses halberd to cut Inuyasha deeply so he could release him. Falls to his knees blood rolling down into the snow. Kagura yelled. "Kill him already your worse than Naraku just kill the hanyou!" She yelled looking in hakudosuhi direction… Inuyasha growled fiercely as he tried to stand once more before looking to the girl's lifeless body in the stained snow. He kicks the half-breed smiling looking like he was enjoying torturing the half demon. He fell to his hands before looking to the boy his eyes filling with tears as the color began to change to that auburn gold. He uses blades of darkness destroying the half-breeds body with one swipe of his blade Inuyasha falls dead his body crawling toward Kagome as if he had the hope of her surviving. The blades hit him he falls dead grabbing Kagome's lifeless hand he dies hand and hand with Kagome.


End file.
